nicktoonsunitefandomcom-20200213-history
Nicktoons:Where is Kenny McCormick? cutscenes
Cutscene 1: Stan:Come on,Kenny! Let's go to the playground! Kenny:Hold on! Let me find my clothes! (Kenny finds his princess costume from The Stick of Truth) Kenny:I guess I could wear this. Kyle:What took you so long? Stan:And what are you doing in that fucking costume? Kenny:(in muffled voice)I can't find my god damn jacket. Cartman:Come on guys! He'll just have to wear that old costume. (In the playground) Butters:Hey fellas,what are you doing? Cartman:None of you're fucking buisness. Blake:What the hell? Cartman,Kyle,Stan,and a new girl? Count me in. Kyle:Blake? What the fuck do you want? Blake:Can I talk to that girl? Stan:Dude,fuck off. (Blake takes Kenny and runs) Stan:Holy shit dude,he took Kenny! Kyle:You bastards! Cartman:Time to ask The Nicktoons. Cutscene 2: Spongebob:So,you called us here for a harassment? Cartman:A SEXUAL harassment,that and we also found out Blake has been married. Emmet:This can't be good,girls are strong. Kyle:We also have 3 new recruits. Ed:I like chicken. Eddy:We would like to join,if you have a quarter. Emmet:Sure. Eddy:We'll join. Cutscene 3: Lord Buisness:You think that you Nicktoons and you three stooges can beat me? All:Yes we can!!! (All battle Lord Buisness) (After the fight Lord Business) Lord Buisness:You guys haven't beaten me yet? So Sad... (Ice Cube and Chris Tucker beat Lord Buisness) Chris Tucker:Sup niggas? Emmet:You want to help us? Ice Cube:Sure. Cutscene 4: Plankton: (evil laugh) None of you can beat me. Metalbeard: Somebody help me. Spongebob: Not if WE have anything to say about it, bitch. Plankton: Well, well, well, if it's isn't the mother-fucking annoying sponge kid, those damn Nicktoons and some weird Non-Nicktoons with toys, and the three stooges. Eric Cartman: Man, fuck you, dude. Plankton: You take that back or feel my wrath. Eric: Why don't you make me you tiny bitch-ass niggar. (As they battles Plankton) (After they finish the fight with Plankton) (You've now unlocked Metalbeard) Metalbeard: Wow, thanks for saving me. Cutscene 5: (As Blake accidently opens the portal and let the Mawgu free) Mawgu: Finally, I'M FREE. Now for revenge on those stupid Nicktoons. And helloooooooo lady, what's your name. Kenny: (in muffled voice) Grrrr, I'M NOT A FUCKING LADY, I'M KENNY.... Blake: Back off pal, she's mine. (As the Mawgu punches Blake, and flies off with Kenny) Cutscene 6: (In Amity Park) Dark Danny: (evil laughs, while destroying Amity Park) Lego Batman:Guys,save me. Chris Tucker:Damn,that's one evil bitch. Ice Cube:Let's take him down. (The Nicktoons fight Dark Danny) (After they defeat Dark Danny) Lego Batman:Thanks for saving me,what are we doing? Edd:To my calculations,we have to save Kenny,we can also skip some levels,too. Cutscene 7: (At South Park) Spongebob:Hey,it looks like Kenny! Bloody Kenny:Wrong,Bitches! Ice Cube:Shit,that guy looks like Kenny. (As the Nicktoons fight Bloody Kenny) (After they fight Bloody Kenny) Chris:Hey look,I think I see Blake's Mansion. Ice Cube:Let's go. All:Right! Cutscene 8: (At Blake's Mansion) Blake:Come on babe,you know you want more... Kenny:(in a muffled voice) NO I DON'T,YOU ASSHLOLE!!! Emmet:Well dang,he REALLY felt for it. Blake:You can't take my fiancé,so face my wrath. Mawgu: Not so fast, THIS IS MY FIANCE, SO THEY SHOULD FACE MY WRATH!!! Blake: Grrrr, but first, let me get rid of this bitch. (As the Mawgu gets sucked into the potion) (drink's the potion and turns into the Mawgu) All:OH SHIT!!! Emmet:Quick,turn on Queen music!!! (Emmet turns on Queen-Don't Stop Us Now and the others fight Blake) (Emmet and the others defeat Blake) (A black hole opens) All:SHIT!!! Cutscene 9: (At Center of Time and Space) Kenny:Where are we? Oozoidroid Professor Calamitous:In your doom!!! All:Yeah right. Oozoidroid Magophoidbot: Now what were you saying. (All fight Oozoidroids Professor Calamiotus and The Magophoidbot) (After they beat them up) Kenny:Well,that's taken care of. (Another black hole opens) Kenny:Come on... Cutscene 10: (At Cul-De-Sac) Patrick:Ooh,Grape Juice!!! Edd:Patrick don't!!! (Patrick drinks the potion) Patrick:You assholes will pay for what you have done to Blake and the syndicate. Face my wrath now! Emmet:Let's do this shit... (All fight Patrick) (After they fight Patrick) Patrick:What just happened? All:Nothing... Blake:Ok,you defeat me,sorry Kenny,what can I do to return the favor? Kenny:Well..... Cutscene 11 (also the ending): (At Equador,Brazil) Kenny:This is the life,isn't it? All:Sure is... Blake:Here's you drink sir... Kenny:Thanks,can yo also fetch me some tequila? Blake:(groan) The End 100% Secret Ending: (At Raging Waters) Spongebob:This is fun,lots of swimming,water,and the gift shop! Patrick:Yeah Spongebob,sure is. Kenny:I didn't even have to pay for this,and Blake only had to spend 100 billion dollars that he borrowed from Dr.Evil! Dr.Evil:Can I have more Tequila,Blake Blake:Ok,Sir. The End